Don't Fear the Reaper
by Miz Predictable
Summary: Sam has a vision about Jo being killed by a Reaper. Both boy's know you can't cheat death, but they want to find a way to save her. Can Sam and Dean get to her before its too late? No spoilers. JoDean pairing insinuated
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Supernatural, Sam, Dean or Jo. They belong to absolute geniuses. **_

_**A/N: Hey people! How we all doin? Here's a fic that popped into my head. We don't have enough Dean, Jo and Sammy fics so here it is. **_

_**Review please! Constructive criticism is most welcome. Flames are tolerated but ignored, so go ahead and offended me, I dare ya, in the end, it'll be your time wasted. **_

_**Have a nice day my fellow supernatural freaks! **_

**Don't Fear the Reaper**

**CHAPTER 1:**

Jo hadn't seen either of the Winchester's in ages.

Nor did she particularly want to…the pain from their last visit was still fresh in her mind. It still effected her.

Of course it hadn't been their fault. They weren't their father, but it was just so much easier to blame them for what happened…She had seen photo's of John and god, did Dean look like him.

She was doing it again. Thinking about Dean. Dreaming about Dean. Hearing his voice.

Jo smacked the table.

_Dammit, stop thinking about him!_ She thought vehemently.

She looked around, tears blurring her vision. _Her_ home, _Her_ TV, _Her_ bed. It was all familiar. More like a place of comfort for her then the 'roadhouse' ever had been. And she didn't have to put up with her damn mother every single day.

Jo sighed. It had been a long and tiring night.

That werewolf had been a bitch to kill.

She got up and stretched her cramped muscles, hearing the odd bone crack in protest.

Her body was crying out for a nice soft bed, and frankly, she quite agreed with it…

* * *

Dean sighed and glanced at his watch.

Sam had been out for at least two hours now and he was starting to get anxious.

It was worse this time too. There was screaming and begging and bleeding…and then, nothing. He was just…out.

Now it was time to take matters into his own hands.

Dean padded from his vantage point, across the room, to his brothers side.

He hated to disturb the kid after one of his episodes, but…he had no choice. Sam had seen something. Maybe it was the demon. Maybe it was Ava. What ever the hell was going on, Dean needed to find out, before somebody got hurt, or worse.

"Sam. Sammy. Its time to wake up pal," Dean said firmly, but not unkindly.

The younger Winchester stirred, but did not wake.

"C'mon sasquatch, get your lazy ass up before I kick it," he said in more a demanding tone.

"Dean?" Sam moaned, his lids fluttering. He winced slightly, as if it was a chore to open his eyes.

His heart broke, but as usual, he masked the pain.

"That's right college boy, you get a gold star," he said with a smirk.

"Ha, ha," Sam shot back weakly.

It wasn't much of a comeback, but it was a good effort considering.

"How you feelin' bitch?" he asked, tousling his younger brother's unruly mop. Boy, he really needed a haircut. He looked very much like a stray dog.

"I'm okay, but…" Sam trailed off and frowned as if he was trying to remember something.

"What Sam? What is it?" Dean inquired as his eyes widened. The kid was remembering something.

"Jo…" he muttered.

Dean swallowed a lump in his throat. He hadn't heard that name in so long…hadn't seen her, though she was constantly on his mind. The way she pushed passed him inside that wall in Pennsylvania…The way she spoke to him about her father…the way her hair smelt…

Dean shook the thoughts from his head. Just remembering put butterflies in his stomach.

"What about her?" he asked shakily.

"She's…she's in danger, Dean. A reaper is coming for her, and she doesn't make it…"

Dean's throat closed up. A reaper…you can't cheat death…

"Are you sure?" he managed in a tight voice.

Sam nodded, his eyes, glistening with moisture.

They knew each other's thoughts. Reapers are unstoppable. If they want you, then that's that.

"We have to try something. Maybe…maybe someone set it on her," Dean tried to sound hopeful.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "We should leave now,"

"We're we going Sam?" he asked.

"Silver falls, Idaho."

* * *

Jo was working back at the diner. It was late, and only a few customer's remained.

She had told her boss, Marie, that she would close up.

She needed to get away from her apartment. There was just a intense atmosphere that was making her uneasy to be there.

Jo was round the back taking care of the dishes, when the bell at the counter sounded.

She wiped sudsy hands on her dirty apron and exited the kitchen.

The second she stepped out through the swinging door, she immediately regretted it.

"Jo?"

_Oh Shit._

"Dean, Sam," she said brusquely, nodding to each one in turn.

"Hey how are you?" Sam asked.

"Save it Winchester. What do you want?" she snapped.

"Well we did come for coffee, but now that we have you, we need to talk," Dean said.

"Forget it Dean. I'll get your coffee, then you can get out,"

"Jo…"

She turned and pushed her way into the kitchen, her eyes burning with tears.

The minute she set eyes on Dean…it all came rushing back.

Jo picked up a pile of dirty plates and threw them against the wall, feeling momentarily satisfied as the ceramic shattered against the wall, then it went away when she realized it would probably come out of her paycheck. That, and that damn typical Dean Winchester came rushing to the rescue.

"Jo? Are you okay?" he asked, entering the kitchen.

She picked up another plate and lobbed it in his direction. "Get the fuck out Dean! Both of you! Get out!" she screamed as Dean dodged the plate.

"Whoa Jo, calm down…" he said, trying to sound calming, but he was nervous.

"Don't belittle me you miserable piece of shit! Just get the fuck out of my life!" she cried, backing into a corner.

"Jo, you're making a scene! As it is, Sam's had to close shop. The customers were scared out of their wits!" Dean tried to reason with her.

"So they should be and if I were you I would be pissing my pants right now," she growled.

Dean smirked. "Believe me I've come close,"

"YOU ALWAYS TURN EVERYTHING INTO A FUCKING JOKE! I HATE YOU!" she roared flinging another plate at him. He ducked. He was lucky.

"Jo, please be reasonable. We've come to help you." He said gently.

She pressed herself against the wall and slid down, hugging her knee's as tears slid silently down her cheeks.

"Why did you come back Dean? I was trying to forget!" she sobbed.

He crouched down in front of her. "Jo…what were you trying to forget?"

"Every time I look at you, I see your father, and remember the day that he came back to the roadhouse, without my dad. I remember my mother, drinking herself stupid. I see her pain…" she drifted off.

"Jo, I know you're feeling hurt and scared and…"

Jo cut him off. "How could you possibly know how I'm feeling?" she cried.

Suddenly, Dean was angry.

"Dammit Jo! At least you still have a mother! I lost my mom, and my father is dead! All because of me; because he didn't want me to die. He made a deal with that yellow-eyed son of a bitch. I watched in die Jo, I watched them try to revive him!"

Jo looked away in shame. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled, realizing her mistake.

It was a bad one, because Dean was crying.

"You should think before you speak," he said softly.

"I know…and I'm sorry about the plate…Do you guys wanna come back to my place? You can talk to me there,"

She was calmer now. She had no right to be bitchy in the first place. How could she put that on them?

Dean helped her up and they walked out of the kitchen to where a worried Sam was sitting.

"Is everything alright?" Sam asked tentatively.

Jo gave him a half grin. "Its cool. Just let me lock up and leave my apron. This is probably my last night."

She switched all the lights off, locked the door and stepped out into the warm spring air behind the boys.

* * *

"So what exactly is this about?" Jo asked, settling down on the couch opposite the Winchesters, with a cup of coffee.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances.

"What?"

"I had a vision," Sam murmured, avoiding Jo's gaze.

"What has that got to do with me?"

Sam didn't answer, which meant Dean had too.

"Jo, like I said, we've come to help you," he took a deep breath. "You're in danger. This vision, it almost tore him man. I was so scared…he said he saw you die. A reaper…"

Jo looked alarmed. "W-what?" she stammered.

"Jo, we're gonna stop it." Dean assured.

"You can't Dean! You can't cheat death!" she cried.

"We can. We will!"

"Dean…"

Sam cut in. "I'll go find a motel and check in to do some research. Dean, you keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't leave the apartment,"

"What? Wait! Who's ordering who around here! I can fucking take care of my self Sammy. Don't you dare think you can patronize me!"

Sam stepped back. "I think I'll go find that motel now…"

"That's right, run like a fucking coward," she hissed as a exited.

"That wasn't fair Jo…" Dean said. "He's just looking out for you."

"Your right, I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to him! Quick, before he leaves. And come straight back!"

Jo ran out the door as she saw Sam's silhouette disappear down the dark street.

"Sam! Sam!" She called, racing down the pavement. He stopped.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Sam…I didn't mean to snap or call you a coward…" she whispered.

"Its okay…you're scared, I can understand that." He replied with a soft smile. "You should get back inside, I'll see you tomorrow," he said, turning to walk away.

"Wait, Sam." she said. He faced her and she embraced him, giving him silent thanks. He held her back.

"Goodnight Jo," he said finally walking away.

When Jo got back to the apartment, Dean was in the kitchen, making a coffee.

"You want another?" he asked, giving the liquid a stir.

"I will, but I wanna go for a shower first. I'll be a few minutes."

Dean nodded. "Just yell if you need anything," he called as she grabbed a towel and her pajamas.

She just waved a dismissive hand as she slipped into the bathroom.

The shower was blissfully hot, but she found she could not relax.

Dean was close by, and she knew she was safe, yet she couldn't help the feeling of apprehension that was creeping up on her.

Suddenly feeling alone, she turned the taps off and wrapped a fluffy blue towel around her body.

Stepping out of the shower, she peered into the mirror. She saw her reflection, pale, tired and dull eyed. Her brush clattered to the floor. Frowning, she bent down and picked it up.

She straightened, looked in the mirror, and screamed.

Standing behind her in the reflection was a tall specter in a black robe. Its face resembled a jackal, half decayed with long sharp canines. Flesh hung off its bones and its eyes glowed a deep, morbid red.

A bony hand reached out and gripped her shoulder, sending a jolt of agony through her body.

She hadn't even noticed Dean banging frantically on the door as she screamed again, tearing her eyes off the horrible thing and rushing toward the door to struggle with the lock. The door flung open and she fell into Dean's arms, sobbing hysterically and trembling violently.

"Hey, hey…its okay. Calm down," he said softly as he rubbed her naked back gently.

Suddenly, he frowned, when he noticed a bruise on her shoulder, in the shape of a skeletal hand.

"Jo, what happened?" he asked.

"I-I-it was a…I dunno what it was, but it was in a black robe, and it had the head of a jackal a-and it had these eyes…" she shuddered. "Then it grabbed me…it hurt so much. Please don't leave me Dean…"

"I won't," he promised gently. "How about that coffee?"

"N-no t-thank you. I don't feel like it anymore…" she said as he pulled her closer to try and stop her trembling.

"You need to get dressed," he said, letting go slowly.

"M-my clothes are in there…there's no way…"

He nodded and pushed the door open. He saw nothing, but Jo shrank back, seeing the specter perched on the windowsill rolling a coin over a skeletal hand. He looked up and grinned wickedly, giving her a wink before disappearing into thin air.

She whimpered.

"Jo?"

"It just went, but it was still there when you were…"

"Well its gone, here are your clothes and don't worry, I won't leave, I'll just shut my eyes…"

Jo nodded and then walked into her room, Dean following close behind.

He squeezed his eyes shut and she dried herself before pulling on her shorts and singlet.

"I'm done," she said softly. "I wanna go to bed now…but god, I'm so scared…"

Dean held pulled her close again, and she rested her head against his chest, allowing his heartbeat to comfort her.

"It's okay…I'm here now,"

For some reason, unknown to either, he leant down and brushed her lips with his. Just gently, but it made her feel safe and secure. She moved her hands up and rested them on either side of his neck, her thumbs brushing his unshaven jaw as she peered into his intense green eyes.

"Dean…"

"Shhh Jo, just let me kiss you…" he whispered pressing his lips against hers once more as she held the back of his head.

He moved his arms down so they rested on her waist, pulling her up against him.

She let out a little gasp and allowed him to pick her up to put her gently on the bed.

Stroking her still damp hair with one hand, he lay her down and moved the other hand, rough from years of the job, softly across her abdomen.

A shiver flitted through her body and she let out a contented sigh.

Then both hands held her waist. They fit there perfectly, as though she was made for his hands, and he ran them up her side, eliciting a soft moan from her.

She wore no bra, that, he could tell.

She was either very cold, or very excited. Dean guessed it was the latter.

He held a firm breast in his hand and slid the other just in the top of her shorts, running a finger across her panty-line.

"Oh, god," she said softly, as he massaged her gently.

She squirmed underneath him; she could feel his hardness. It was driving her insane.

He slipped his hand completely down her pants and stroked her gently, causing her to moan, squeezing her eyes shut.

She had do distract herself. She reached out and grabbed his hard-on, and he gasped through the kiss.

God, no chick had done it like that before…

Jo opened her eyes, to look once again at his handsome features but was met with something different.

As soon as she saw it, panic and fear darted through her body, and lengths of fiery pain caused her to convulse.

Its horrible red eyes glared hungrily at her, its teeth, glistening with saliva.

It wanted her. It wanted to taste her pure, fresh blood. It wanted to crack her young, tasty bones like twigs…

"Jo! Jo!" Dean cried as blood snaked from her nostrils and pooled on her upper lip. Her body was jerking uncontrollably, yet she stared at him, with raw fear in her eyes, and for once in a long time, he felt vulnerable, and scared.

He had only felt fear for one other woman, and that was Cassie…

"Dammit Jo! Snap out of it!"

He didn't need to ask. He knew what she was seeing, and it was scaring the absolute crap out of her.

Dean slapped her, and she blinked.

The jackal was gone.

Jo's heart was beating a mile an hour, her breathing was ragged and cold sweat dampened her brow.

"D-d-d-dean…" she gasped, gripping his biceps.

"Breathe sweetheart, you're okay, I gotcha…" he said gently, stroking her pale face, while pressing two fingers to her cartoid artery.

Too fast… 

Her pulse was literally jumping out of her throat; her eyes were wild and frenzied.

Dean slid in next to her, wrapped his arms around her trembling frame, and pulled her close.

He rubbed her back soothingly and whispered reassurances into her ear.

Eventually, her breathing slowed and her pulse returned to normal and as she drifted off into an awkward slumber, Dean tightened his grip around her and kissed her gently on the forehead before slipping into his own dreams…

_How'd you like that peoples? Click that lonely, little button in the left-hand corner next to review…you know you want too…look at it! It's so cute! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: Again, I don't own any of the characters, though I wish…**_

_**A/N: I'm back and here's chapter two. I hope you're enjoying it! Sorry if I make any mistakes with American spelling, I'm an Aussie. Supernatural rocks all the way! LOL! U know the drill. R&R please… **_

**Don't Fear the Reaper**

**CHAPTER 2:**

The rest of the night went without much incident, though Jo occasionally whimpered in her sleep, which in turn, would rouse Dean.

God only knew what nightmares were plaguing her unconsciousness, and Dean tried so hard to help her through it.

When she awoke, the first thing in her line of vision was Dean's face; his gaze appeared worried in the pre-dawn gloom.

"Good morning," he said, gripping her hand.

She shook her head. "Not really," she said groggily.

"Nightmares?" Dean asked.

"Horrible…" Jo replied, biting back bitter tears of panic.

"It's alright…you know I won't let the son-of-a-bitch get you. Sam won't either,"

"I know…but I'm terrified! When I see it, it's just…and when it touches me, it hurts so much!" She sobbed, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

He remembered the bruise. "Jo let me see your back…"

She rolled onto her side and allowed him to examine it.

The bruise had disappeared, leaving a symbol etched into her skin. Clotted blood dotted the surface of the wound, and dry blood crusted around it.

He brushed it gently and she cried out in pain. The touch sent bursts of intense agony through her back and chest, and quickly, Dean pulled away.

The wound began to bleed profusely, as if the cut had severed an artery.

"Jesus Christ," Dean muttered. He needed to stop the bleeding, but he knew any kind of contact with it would torture her.

Still, she could bleed out…

Dean made his decision.

"Jo, I have to stop the bleeding. This will probably hurt like hell, so I need you to bite down on something,"

Jo held a pillow to her face and allowed Dean to continue. He took his shirt and pressed onto the wound and she screamed.

The pain had been excruciating before, but this time it was killing her. Dean saw this and panicked. He took the pressure from the wound, and immediately, it stopped bleeding.

He rolled Jo over and checked her pulse. It was extremely weak and rapid.

Dean cursed.

Her eyes were half open and were bright with pain. Her nose had even started to bleed again.

"I'm sorry Jo…shit I could've killed you…" he whispered.

"It's okay Dean," she replied weakly, closing her eyes.

"Stay with me Jo dammit! Don't close your eyes,"

Jo forced them open and peered at Dean; his out line was blurry, even though the light in the room was steadily growing as the sun rose.

"I'm so sleepy Dean…" she sighed, feeling her eyelids droop.

He needed to get her out of the house.

Quickly, he dressed himself, packed a bag for her and wrapped her up, careful not to come in contact with the lesion.

He then picked her up with caution and carried her out into the chill morning air.

Once he had settled her into the Impala, he pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed Sam.

"Dean? What's going on?" Sam asked when Dean rushed into an explanation.

"Jo keeps seeing a jackal headed monster in a black robe. It touched her last night. It marked her." He clarified hastily as he put the car into gear. "I'm on my way now."

"I'm at the Silver falls Inn, room 30," Sam relayed.

He hung the phone up and sped down the road, occasionally glancing Jo's way or checking her pulse.

She had lost consciousness only minutes before.

He pulled up into the motel seconds later, and Sam was waiting, pale faced, by the door of the motel room.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

Dean looked at her as she slept in his arms. Her face was ashen.

He shook his head. "It's bad. She's lost some blood. I tried to stop it but the pain almost killed her…"

Dean was terrified, Sam noticed, and it scared him.

"She'll be okay," Sam assured his brother as he placed her on her stomach on the closest bed.

"Dammit Sammy! I almost killed her!" He cried, flumping down on the bed with his head in his hands.

Sam put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't know…look, she's waking up,"

Dean was at her side in seconds. "Hey Jo, just stay still, I need to give you a once over," he said softly.

He checked her pulse. It was steady and strong.

_Good._

Her pupils were reacting to the light.

_Even better. _

Dean smiled. "You're gonna be okay, just as long as you don't let anyone or anything touch that cut, you'll be fine,"

"Uh-huh," she replied blearily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

She sat up slowly, with the help of her friends, and sighed.

"That was close," Dean said with a whoosh of relief. It had indeed been a close call.

"Yeah, but you saved me," she countered with a smile.

"After almost killing you…" Whispered he.

"Nah, it's cool. I'm not gonna hold it against you. Your intentions were good,"

Sam peered at the etched symbol on her back.

" I think I've seen this before…" he muttered, rushing to the computer and logging on.

"What? What is it?" Jo asked.

"That symbol on your back…I did some research last night. It's a mark left by the Jackal reaper. He's not your typical angel of death.

He goes after women who have fallen in love with nightmen, or hunters. Basically it fucks with your head and then wastes you. And it's not easy to get rid of." Sam explained.

"You mean we _can_ stop it?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, but its hard…" Sam frowned. "Wait…it goes after women who have fallen in love with…"

He looked from Jo, to Dean, and then back again. Then it dawned on him.

"Oh…I see…"

Jo blushed. "That's not the point Sammy. The point is, we can stop it. But how?"

Sam looked at her worriedly. "You're not gonna like it…"

"Try me,"

"It involves letting the bastard get to you…and only _you_ can kill it,"

She felt a strange feeling of déjà vu. She had done this before. 

"_You okay?" Dean asked her as he helped her out of the box she was in. _

"_I've been better," She replied, gripping his hand as she rolled onto her feet. "Now lets get outta here before that son-of-a-bitch comes back,"_

"_Actually…you're not going anywhere" Dean began. Jo gave him a confused look. "You know how I said you being bait was a bad idea? Now it's kinda the only one we got,"_

It had turned out all right, but this time her life was in _danger._

"Jo? Are you okay?" Dean asked, as she stared out into space, remembering.

"Huh? What?" she snapped back to attention.

"I asked if you were okay." Dean repeated.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy," she replied sarcastically.

"Jo, this is the only way to stop it, you have no choice," Sam said gently.

Jo swallowed a lump in her throat. "I know…I'm just scared…" She said the last part in a soft voice.

She was a hunter; hunters don't scare easy.

As if he read her mind, Dean settled next to her and put a comforting arm around her waist.

"It's okay to be scared, I get scared sometimes too, especially when gigantor over there gets himself into sticky situations that he can't get out of," he assured.

Jo let out a smirk. Trust him to make it seem better, or easier.

"So what do I have to do?" she asked.

"Well, it involves your being alone and vulnerable. There is a way though, which will make us see it just in case you get into a jam. We'll have your back," Sam explained.

"Don't I have to be alone?" she asked.

"We'll wire the place and watch from afar. If you get into trouble, we'll be close by," Dean said.

"Can I just have a sec to think about this? It's all happening a little too fast…"

"You don't have a sec, this bitch is going to kill you! We don't have time,"

"Dean…" Sam warned.

"This is just so…stupid!" Jo cried. "Why would this fucker want me for loving you?"

There was a silence. The cat was officially out of the bag. He had known…he just wasn't expecting her to admit it anytime soon.

"I dunno…" Dean said truthfully.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

It was going to be hard, especially for Jo. She would have to face it virtually on her own.

"Jo…We gonna have to do this…tonight. The sooner the better," Sam said.

"And how am I supposed to be vulnerable?" she asked.

"We'll figure something out," Dean said.

It had taken almost the whole day to rig her place up.

It made her feel nauseous to be there, but she knew she had to be.

It was now half past nine. Dean and Sam were walking out the door, ready to keep watch from Sam's laptop in the car.

Jo reached out, gripped Dean's jacket and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm scared," she whispered as his fingers played with the bottom of her shirt.

"I know you are. We'll be here don't worry,"

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "You'll be fine. Just give it a while, and the drug will kick in,"

Dean was referring to the docinile succinate that he had injected her with earlier. It was a depressant, and shut her down to make her vulnerable.

As she heard the car doors slam several houses down the street, she stretched out on the couch, feeling her mind grow sluggish.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed as a dark shadow entered the room and came to form in front of her.

It was her little reaper friend.

"Hello Joanna," it said softly.

"Hey fuck face," she replied, halfway between brave and terrified.

It tutted. "Now, now, now. Such language from a lovely young lady such as yourself is very unbecoming,"

"Eat shit and die," she growled, sitting up.

The jackal smiled. "Oh, I won't be dying tonight, but you will…I hope you said your last goodbye's the boy's…especially that Dean…he feels the same way you know, I can tell. Too bad this will be your last night on earth…"

_Well? What do you think? C'mon! Don't be slack with the reviews! I only got one for my last chapter! _


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: Again, I don't own any of the characters, though I wish…**_

**Don't Fear the Reaper**

**CHAPTER 3:**

"Like hell it is!" Jo cried, though the effort was enough to make her feel nauseous.

Damn that drug!

The Jackal threw its head back and laughed. "You're quite a fiery one aren't you?" he asked, though not expecting an answer.

"Till the end, bitch," Jo growled, launching a well-aimed kick at his head.

_Crack._

Oh, well at least he was corporal, and not some fucked up spirit.

This picked up Jo's hope slightly. Only slightly.

Because when the monster had recovered from the kick, he was really pissed.

"You shouldn't have done that missy," he snarled, stepping closer to the tired girl. She had to fight it.

She rolled off the couch and crawled away sluggishly. She wasn't going to let this decaying dog be the end of her.

"Come now, it is all but inevitable. Let me kill you…let me taste your blood!"

The Jackal launched itself onto her and rolled her over, exposing the creamy skin of her midriff.

He smacked his lips and bit down with his sharp canines.

Jo screamed as the acidic saliva entered her bloodstream, sending waves of raw agony through her body.

* * *

"Dammit!" Dean cried. As the thing came closer to her. "C'mon Jo…do something!"

She kicked it. Not quite what he was expecting but it threw the thing of for a moment, at least.

But then, when it regained its senses, it looked mad. _Murderous._

"I gave her too much!" Dean realized as he watched her sluggish movements off the couch.

It jumped and pinned her, exposing flesh, then the worst happened.

It sunk its teeth in.

Jo's scream of anguish distorted over the laptop speakers, making it seem otherworldly and fake.

Blood flowed easily from the wound; the saliva probably stopped it from clotting.

Dean pushed at the door but it wouldn't budge. Some unseen force kept it in place.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" Dean cursed, slamming a hand on the steering wheel.

* * *

She was dying and he couldn't stop it.

She could feel the life draining from her body.

She could hear the Jackal drinking, even making comments every once in a while.

"Mmmm, so sweet…" it muttered.

Jo whimpered.

Suddenly, the radio jumped to life.

_**Another 40,000 coming everyday (we can be like they are)**_

_**Come on baby (don't fear the reaper)**_

_**Baby take my hand (don't fear the reaper)**_

_**We'll be able to fly (don't fear the reaper)**_

_**Baby I'm your man**_

_How appropriate._ Jo thought humorlessly.

The Jackal reaper chuckled. "How appropriate indeed…" he cackled.

* * *

Dean watched on in fear. He was going to lose her. He couldn't, he wasn't going to let someone else he loved die. Not ever again. Not Sam, and not her.

Sam looked over at him with tear filled eyes.

"Another one I couldn't save…" he murmured.

"Shut up with your whining Sam, I'm thinking," Dean snapped.

"About what, Dean?"

"A way to save her…"

Sam didn't answer. He remained silent.

_How can we kill it? How can we kill it?_

………………………

A thought hit him.

"We let it go!" Dean cried.

"What? We let it…_drink_ her?" Sam asked incredulously. "Dean are you _high_? It'll kill her!"

"Not before she kill's it!" he said.

"What, where did you get this from?"

"The drug, Sam! I injected her with a sleeping drug! I mixed it with holy water!"

Sam caught on. "So it won't realize until its too late…but wait, what if it doesn't die? What if the drug doesn't work?"

Dean took his gun and, (regrettably) smashed the window, so he could get out.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he assured, rushing down the street toward Jo's house.

* * *

_**Love of two is one**_

_**Here but now they're gone**_

_**Came the last night of sadness**_

_**And it was clear she couldn't go on**_

Slowly, Jo could feel her vision fading. It really wasn't that bad…dying. She could no longer feel anything, but she was still afraid.

No thoughts crossed her mind.

_**Then the door was open and the wind appeared**_

_**The candles blew then disappeared**_

_**The curtains flew then he appeared (saying don't be afraid)**_

The door burst open, admitting the Winchester brother's.

"Hey you son-of-a-bitch! You get your filthy teeth outta her!" Dean yelled, blasting the Jackal full of rock salt.

It disappeared but they knew it would be back.

Dean rushed to her side and pressed his hand against the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Jesus Jo, what have I done?" he cried gently, stroking her blonde hair softly.

She opened her doe-like brown eyes and stared at him.

"It isn't your fault…" she said softly.

"Dammit yes it is…"

"Dean I'm so cold…I'm so afraid…"

He gripped her hand. "Don't be afraid…" he whispered, gently kissing her lips.

_**Come on baby (and she had no fear)**_

_**And she ran to him (then they started to fly)**_

_**They looked backward and said goodbye (she had become like they are)**_

_**She had taken his hand (she had become like they are)**_

_**Come on baby (don't fear the reaper)**_

Dean was thrown aside like a rag doll, held up against a wall, Sammy, likewise.

It was up to her now.

The Jackal growled.

"Now it is time…" he whispered. "No more dithering. It is time to die…"

"I am not afraid…" Jo whispered back. She wasn't.

The Jackal hesitated. "Lies," he muttered.

"I am not afraid…" she said with a little more strength.

Furious, the Jackal reached back and plunged a hand in her chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jo screamed, her eyes rolling back in her head.

"_Love of two is one…don't fear the reaper,"_ Dean sung loud enough for her to hear. He knew the blue oyster cult song by heart. "_C'mon baby…don't fear the reaper…Baby take my hand…don't fear the reaper…we'll be able to fly…don't fear the reaper…"_

" I am not afraid…I am not afraid…I am not afraid…"

"_Baby, I'm your man…"_

"Baby, you're my man…"

The Jackal withdrew his hand.

"I AM NOT AFRAID!" Jo screamed. The Jackal let out an unearthly wail, before shimmering and disappearing into thin air.

Dean ran to her side once more.

"Jo! Oh my god…" he sobbed, taking her cold hand in his. "Please…please wake up…"

She had passed out…the last bit being too much.

"Please…I love you…" Dean whispered gently in her ear.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "I know…"

"Sam! Call 9-1-1! Now!" Sam wasted absolutely no time, and apparently neither did the ambulance. It was outside the house within ten minutes.

"You're gonna be okay Jo," Dean whispered as they loaded her into the van.

He just prayed to god he wasn't lying to her…


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: Again, I don't own any of the characters, though I wish…**_

**Don't Fear the Reaper**

**CHAPTER 4:**

"She's going into V-fib! Charge paddles to one-ninety and stand by!" Called a medic as Jo flat lined.

Dean bit back tears, both of fear and of fury.

_What kind of sick fuck does this to an innocent woman? _He thought hotly.

He gripped her hand, tears finally falling.

The assistant squirted lubricating gel onto the paddles and rubbed them together, calling: "Clear!" as he pressed the paddles onto the young hunter's chest.

Her back arched, then she flopped lifelessly back onto the gurney.

They charged again.

"Clear!" Once more, the supposedly life giving volts raced through her, causing her to spasm once more. The medic's looked defeated.

"Again!" Dean cried roughly.

"Sir…"

"Don't you sir me you son of a bitch, get her back! You hear me?"

The man nodded.

Six more "Clears!"

"We've got a pulse. Its weak but its there. Call the hospital; we need several bags of O neg waiting for a transfusion. This young lady had lost a lot of blood," stated the eldest paramedic.

Dean's head shot up. "I'm O neg, let me give her some," he said fervently, shrugging his jacket of and holding his arm out, waiting.

"Son, what happened, what did this to her?" asked the reluctant medic as he inserted a drip into his arm, one that led to the patient.

"I-I don't know," he lied. "Me and my brother got a call about half an hour ago. She was hysterical. We drove over, and when we got there, she was like this, and whoever or _whatever_ did this to her was already gone,"

The med searched his green eyes. They were honest and sincere. Just filled with pain. He gave the kid a tight smile. "You hang in there…Dean, was it? Your lady friend will be just fine, thanks to you boys. A moment longer, she would've been done for,"

"She almost was!" Dean cried, wincing as he jerked his arm.

The aged medic put a comforting arm on his shoulder. "Son, we got her back, and as long as she fights, she'll survive. She strikes me as the fighting type,"

Dean managed a snort. "Man, you have no idea,"

"Dean and Sam Monroe?" called a young looking doctor.

The brother's stood. "Is she okay?" Dean demanded.

"She will be. She's lost a lot of blood, has received contusions to the liver and kidney's.

We also found traces of a sleeping drug in her blood system. It's obvious the assailant drugged her before it attacked,"

Dean paled. That had been _his_ fault.

"Thank you, can we see her now?" Sam asked, feeling nauseous. They had hung her out for bait yet again. This time it had gotten out of hand.

"Of course. This way please," said the young doctor.

The private room was gloomy.

Jo sat up in the bed, her eyes closed, looking, for all intents and purposes, dead.

Dean had to look twice, to see that she was breathing, and that the paleness came with the loss of blood.

"Jo? Sweetheart?" Dean ventured softly, padding to her side.

Her eyes slid open lazily. "Dean? Sam?" She whispered, her weakened voice laced with pain.

"Yeah, 'course,' the eldest grinned gently. "How you feeling?"

"I've been better," she replied.

The words struck home.

Those had been the same words she had said, last time they used her as bait.

A tear leaked out as he gripped her hand.

"I'm sorry Jo. I almost got you killed," he murmured.

"Oh, Dean. Don't be stupid! Of course it wasn't your fault! Either of you!" She cried hoarsely, then began to cough.

Dean gently rubbed her back.

"I'm cool…it's cool," she gasped trying to get her breath back. It hurt so damn much!

She let out a sob. "Oh god Dean, I was so scared. I thought…I thought it got you first. I didn't thin you were coming…" she confesses, tears sliding down her pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. Something was stopping us from getting out of the car! I had to smash the window!"

She smiled slightly. "You smashed your 'baby's' window just for me?" she inquired.

"Anything for you," he whispered.

"Um, I'm gonna get a coffee," Sam piped up, feeling that his brother needed some alone time with the woman.

"Sure, whatever geek boy," Dean said with a grin.

"Feel better Jo," Sam said with a gentle and sincere smile.

"I will…thank you Sammy," she whispered with a smile of her own.

Sam exited.

The minute he was gone, Jo burst out crying.

"Shhh, its okay…it's okay, I'm here now…" Dean assured, kicking his steel-toed boots off, climbing up next to Jo and wrapping strong muscular arms her. "You're safe…I promise I won't let anything happen to you…"

"It hurts…" she gasped.

"I know…I had the same before the accident,"

"I'm sorry," Jo said softly.

"Why? What for?" Dean asked, confused.

"Throwing the plate at your head," she admitted sheepishly.

Dean laughed and cupped her face in his hand.

"It was just a plate," he said, still amused.

"I could've hurt you," she smiled back. "I could've smashed up that pretty face of your's,"

Dean shrugged and leant down, catching her lips.

He was like a drug…like an addictive drug…it was almost too much to bear…

"Miss Harvalle, I presume?" came a voice from the door.

She pulled away from Dean. "Yeah?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news…there is an unknown toxin in your blood. It is breaking down all the red blood cells in your body. Eventually your vital organs will shut down…" the doctor trailed off.

"What? Tell me dammit!" Jo demanded brusquely.

The doctor sighed.

"I'm afraid you're dying…"

_**Well? Nice little twist huh? Those evil plot bunnies are running around in my brain. They are only fuelled by your generous reviews, so c'mon! hit the button the bottom left! You know…the one that say's 'submit review,'**_


End file.
